


The Cover

by BatteredJuliet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteredJuliet/pseuds/BatteredJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot thing that I wrote for my friend Kate. It's in her pov, and all about her. It was her request that I write and even post this here. Enjoy!</p>
<p>~Samm^~^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like I stated in the description, this is a one-shot for my friend Kate. She's my internet wife. This was very close to 5 full pages in my doc. Like with all my things, there will be a QOTS and a SOTS. I hope you enjoy reading and comments, and votes would be helpful and appreciated. Love you guys so I'll just let you move on to the story thing??? I still don't know what to call these. O.O (also I feature in this a tiny bit. -i'm Sam-)
> 
> SOTS: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen
> 
> QOTS: That is happiness: to be dissolved into something completely great. ~Willa Cather
> 
> ~Samm ^~^

It was a Friday night. Or should I say The Friday Night. The Friday night I’d been waiting for months. I couldn’t believe it! Tonight was the night. This was it! I was still amazed mom let me go. She was so against everything I loved. Whether it be a band or the color of my hair. Uh, mom it’s my hair, my likes, my clothes; you can’t tell me what to do. And it’s not like I was asking her to participate in any of it. But that’s not the point. I’ll leave the parental arguments for a different time. My older cousin Alex was going too. And now that I think about it that was probably the reason mom was as okay with it as she was. Alex had always been more responsible. It also helped that she could drive and has been to tons of concerts. Her name wasn’t just “Alex”. It was Alexandria but she hated that name. And Lexi, Ali, and Lex. She preferred Alex. Just Alex. If she was in a good mood you could get away with calling her “Al Pal”. But that was usually just me. I was her favorite! Oops, off topic again. Anyway, we were in the car, radio blaring, windows down, singing at the tops of our lungs. This night was off to a great start. I should probably tell you what’s going on before I continue. It started a few months ago when Alex texted me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex: Hey loser.  
Me: What say ya, ferret face? (A/N:If you catch this reference I will love you forever)  
Alex: You wanna go to a concert?  
Me: What concert?  
Alex: Your favorite…  
Me: 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER?!  
Alex: No you goober. Sleeping With Sirens.  
Me: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SWING THAT?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE SOLD OUT!? I’M SO CONFUSED BUT HAPPY!  
Alex: So are you in or nah?  
Me: WTF?! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A NO?! YES! YES! OF COURSE I WANNA GO! ARE YOU INSANE?! HAVE YOU GONE BONKERS?! DO WE NEED TO TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL?! Are you breathing okay?  
Alex: Stfu! Keep that talk up and I’ll take Jared instead.  
Me: No! Pls don’t do that. Wait one second, why aren’t you taking him? Isn’t he the one that got you into them in the first place? Aren’t they sold out?  
Alex: I got the tickets for our anniversary about two weeks ago. We were both really excited but just last week we got into a really bad fight and he broke up with me.  
Me: Wow! What a jerk! If I was you I’d just be done with him this time.  
Alex: That’s what Sam said. But I don’t know… I love him. And I know he loves me too. He just doesn’t always show it.  
Me: You should listen to her. She and I only want what’s best for you. He’s always putting you down and that’s not a healthy relationship. Hey, isn’t she that friend of yours that’s dating some rockstar?  
Alex: Yeah. Sam? Yeah, that’s the one. My best friend! Love that girl. She’s been by my side through all the dark times. But yeah the show isn’t for a few months yet. June I think it is.  
Me: Kay! Keep me posted. This is gonna be great!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So yeah, that’s basically how we got to this point. The concert was a two-hour drive away. We’d left really early too. When we pulled into the parking lot, the nervousness set in. The excitement was still there but now I was overwhelmed with nerves. I wasn’t sure why either. It’s not like I was performing or anything. It was more of a feeling like my whole life was about to change. Alex parked somewhat near the door and we got out, locking up the car on our way in. She suggested we go to the bathroom before that way we wouldn’t miss much of the show. Once in there and finished, I washed my hands, of course. While doing so, I checked to make sure that my outfit didn’t stick out too much.  
I was wearing my black SWS t-shirt, paired with my half black and half checkered shorts. I had a thin white cardigan covering my arms. I’d worn it knowing I might get cold on the way home and it was also a bit of a security blanket for me. So I could hide if need be. My feet were covered by my red and black lace high-top sneakers. Yeah, when I’d gotten them they were a bit expensive but they were worth it. I wore them all the time. The earrings in my ears were black with moon phases decorating them. The chain hanging around my neck was a silver electrocardiogram tracing necklace. My light pink hair was curled with the front parts pinned back. On my wrist was a black leather bracelet with a silver skull charm. My phone was placed in my left pocket due to the studs on my right pocket. My case was clear with “You’ve stolen a pizza my heart” and a heart-shaped pizza slice and pink hearts on it. My makeup consisted of light brown eyeshadows and black winged eyeliner. My nails were painted a matte black, my pointer finger French-tipped with a shiny black polish and my ring finger decorated with a shiny, black Zebra-print. My lips were colored with a nude lipstick. Wearing this, I felt awesome. Alex’s outfit was a whole different story.  
She’d always been pretty girly. A red SWS t-shirt covered her torso with a flimsy black vest over it. Around her next was a Twenty One Pilots “Skeleton Clique” necklace. In her ears were black skull and crossbones studs above a pair of black circular studs with the words “sorry not sorry” on them in white Comic Sans. She was wearing a black skirt that came to mid-thigh with a mesh, flare draped over it a little longer than the skirt itself. Black and white Dr. Martens with almost comic book like drawings covered her always well manicured feet. On her left wrist and hand was a skeleton hand that wrapped around her wrist and fingers. Her right wrist covered by 4 matching bracelets with feather, dreamcatcher and infinity sign charms as well as a plate that said, “Young, Wild and Free” written in a cursive script. Her nails were painted white with a black feather that became birds as it crossed her fingers. She’d done it herself; mine too. She was very artistic! Around her left wrist was her “Stay Alive” tattoo. She’d gotten after she came out of her “dark times”. Her and her best friends: Sam, Hollie, and Nick, had matching tattoos on their thumbs so that if they were holding hands they would line up. I didn’t know what it meant but it was cute. (A/N: I don’t have a design for it so…) Her long black hair was straightened a white and yellow flower crown was placed around her head. Her bright green eyes hidden by her usual thick black-framed Ray Ban glasses. The only makeup on her face was a tiny bit of light pink lip gloss.  
I looked at Alex though the mirror when she left the stall to wash her hands. Her bright smile lit up the room. “Ready?” She asked once her hands were dry. I nodded. We left the room, moving towards the concert hall. Alex took our tickets from her bag. She showed them to the guy at the door. He took the part that he needed and gave us back ours. Alex handed me mine so that I could hold onto it. Walking through the doors and being blindly lead to our seats by my cousin, I looked at my ticket only to find that we were on the floor so close to the stage that if they stepped onto the platform in front of the stage we could reach out and touch them! I started to scream only for Alex to cover my mouth and whispering to keep a low profile. When we finally got to our “seats”.  
I was overjoyed. I kept bouncing up and down. I couldn’t stay still. The show was soon to start. Group after group piled into the room until you could hardly move. The overlapping conversation was almost deafening. Soon the room lights went off. Shortly after the stage lights came up. Minutes later the band rushed onstage. I was in awe from that moment. Song after song played and as the set came to a close, I was starting to fear that I’d ever get to do this again. It was finally time for the last song and the lead singer announced that it would be a cover of a very famous band.  
I knew the opening lines like I knew the back of my hand. I’d heard it all the time growing up. It was a Queen song. Not just any Queen song. It was Bohemian Rhapsody. I couldn’t stop myself from getting too involved in the song. I was singing at the top of my lungs and dancing wildly. I even air-guitared the solos. Just as the song picked up I bumped into someone, nearly falling to the ground. If it weren’t for them catching me that is. I was spouting apologies even before I was steady on my feet. Looking up to apologize sincerely to the victim of my wild dancing, I saw someone I wasn’t expecting to see.  
He was wearing black skinny jeans and grey, red, white, and black DC, which I was surprised by. His shirt was black with the Batman symbol centered on his chest surrounded by broken glass. Covering his arms was a leather biker jacket. His wrists covered by his usual number of bracelets. His beautiful green eyes were hidden by matte black Ray Ban sunglasses. An all-black Vans snapback covering his now dark black hair. I’d know him anywhere. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his identity concealed. But I knew who it was. Michael Clifford. I just bumped into Michael Clifford at a Sleeping With Sirens concert while they were covering Bohemian Rhapsody.  
In that moment, it was as if all time and sounds stopped. It was just him and I. Alone. “Uh, Hi.” ‘Hi’ that’s all you could come up with?! It’s Michael Clifford! Come on Kate, you’re better than this! Get it together! He smiled though. “Hey. Are you okay? You almost took a header. And you do not want to fall in a place like this. You’ll be squashed.” Was his reply. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that by the way. Didn’t mean to bump into you. As you can see I’m a bit of a klutz.” I laughed. “Oh, I’m Michael by the way.” He answered. I bit my tongue from the I know that wanted to slip out. “Kate. Nice to meet you.” I said when I was finally able to speak without saying anything embarrassing. “So, you like Sleeping With Sirens?” He asked. I gave him a duh look before nodding, not entirely trusting that I would say the right thing. After that conversation flowed easily. We talked about everything and nothing.  
Without us realizing the song ended. The lights came on and people started leaving. Alex, who I’d lost at some point during the concert, walked over with another girl. I assumed it was Sam. Alex had told me she would be there with a couple friends, even though she knew none of SWS’ songs. (A/N: Not explaining myself, sorry.) Michael and I’d talked about how he was in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer and I had to be honest and tell him that I already knew that, and that I was a fan. He wasn’t mad. He actually thought it was cool. He’d also told me he was here with one of his bandmates and his girlfriend. (Which I honestly got confused at first. Turns out the bandmate was the one with the girlfriend not Michael.) The girl, who I’m still assuming is Sam, smiled and waved at me before walking over to Michael. He turned to her and smiled, saying, “Oh hey, Sam. Where’s the boyfriend? Lose him already?” She rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t lose him. He’s just in the bathroom. When he gets out we can go. Who’s your friend, Mike?” She replied tauntingly.  
“Her name’s Kate. She’s really cool. Who’s your friend?” He spoke obviously trying to mess with her but it wasn’t working. Sam’s face said it all. “My best friend you spork! This is Alex. You’ve met her before. I swear.” She answered, annoyed. “Oh. That’s right, hey. You’re the one who wanted to come on tour with us. Am I annoying you?” He retorted. “Yeah, kinda. But then again when don’t you? I made a grave mistake picking you to be my tour bestie. I knew I should’ve picked Calum.” Came her reply that was slightly joking. “Hey! Rude!” He gasped out. “See? You’re even talking like me! I think we spend too much time together.” She laughed in response.  
“Babe?” Another male voice asked. “Over here, love.” Sam said. A second later Luke Hemmings appeared and took her hand, kissing her cheek. “What’d I miss?” He asked. Alex relayed the conversation that he’d missed, introduced me formally to all of them and then asked if we could move this chat to the parking lot -which we did. The five of us stood by Alex’s Lexus. We all talked and joked around for about a half an hour before Sam said that they needed to go. They were leaving soon to return to tour. They all gave me their numbers so that we could stay in touch. Then we went our separate ways. When I got home, I had a message from all of them. They were all basically “hey”s but I replied to them all anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I texted Sam, Luke, Michael - and eventually Calum and Ashton - everyday while they were gone. Mike and Sam more than the rest. Sam and I had become fast friends. While after texting for awhile Michael and I got closer and closer until he seemed to be sending me flirty texts. When they got back we all got together to catch up. We went to lunch then Michael asked to talk to me. He told me that he really liked me and asked me out on a date. Which of course I said yes to.  
The date went off without a hitch. We went to a movie. Afterwards, he asked me to be his girlfriend, which of course I said yes to, again. I was so happy!  
When I finished school, I went with them on tour. Sam and I stood by the stage while they played, we stayed on the tour bus when travelling. It was honestly amazing. The fans were mostly supportive. There were a few hate comments but that’s expected. It was the best time of my life. At the last show, Sam and I were called onstage and Luke and Michael proposed to us. Sam said yes immediately, her and Luke had been dating for close to 2 years. Mikey and I’d only been dating about a year but I loved him so after only a moment's hesitation I said yes. And now after 2 years of marriage, I was pregnant with our first child. To think just a chance meeting lead to this amazing new life. I’m so happy!  
~The End~


	2. A/N: Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little background on one of the characters. Please don't hate on her. I adore her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this story, one-shot, thing is done but I want to give you some background on some of the characters. Kay, I'll jump into that.
> 
> ~Samm^~^

I am featured in it but not as me. If that makes sense. Bc in me head, to keep my mind working, I come up with I guess you could call them fanfictions but I consider an alternate life for myself. In them I live a whole different life and am a whole different person. Not all of them are happy. Most of them are sad. I'd write them down but they could be triggering to some ppl. And before you ask no, I don't glorify sad things like, self-harm and suicide. They are very serious in them. Plus that's a lot of writing and I'm too lazy to do all that work. Which brings me to the second part...

The Alex character featured in this is a fictional character I created in my head. And she has a tragic story. She has bright green eyes, dark black hair, wears thick black-framed Ray Ban glasses. She lives with her aunt (on her mom's side), uncle and older brother. She has an older sister who's married and has a daughter, a younger brother and sister that both live at home. Her parents kicked her out bc her grades weren't good enough for them. They expect perfection, in everything. She was in a really bad place when her aunt took her in. Her older brother Ethan has been there longer. He was kicked out at 14. He's 20 now. He was kicked out bc he's a drummer in a band called E=mc^2. Alex was kicked out at 16. She's 19 now. She went through some self-harm and is in an abusive relationship with a guy named Jared. He doesn't hit her but he verbally abuses her. She has long black hair and pretty bangs. She's overall gorgeous and a wonderful person. She's just been dealt a crap hand. She never gets to see her younger brother or sister and she misses them dearly. She's insecure but coming to terms with who she is. She's getting better but slowly. She's dealt with depression and suicidal thoughts. She's a tough cookie but I adore her. Her character is like my platonic soulmate. I just love her! I haven't found an image to fit her. She's one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and Alex! Love you! 
> 
> ~Samm^~^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I know my wifey did! Like I said comments, and votes are appreciated and helpful! Love you! 
> 
> ~Samm^~^


End file.
